Kumagorou sorpresa
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Shuichi tiene un accidente y Ryuichi va a visitarlo vestido como un inocente conejito dispuesto a consolarlo y hacerlo sentir muy bien.


Título: Kumagorou sorpresa

Autor: Geisha Sakura

E-mail: 

Web: 

Clasificación: NC17

Advertencias: Yaoi, lemon, es un fic mío sobre Gravi, ¿podían esperar algo más? XD

Resumen: Shu-chan tiene un accidente y Ryuichi va a visitarlo vestido de Kumagorou para darle ánimos, lo que Shuichi no sabe es que Sakuma tiene una sorpresita para él.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Gravitation son propiedad de Maki Murakami.

-Uf, ¡qué calor hace!- se quejó Shuichi limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de algodón-

Era pleno verano y Bad Luck se preparaba para dar un concierto en un teatro al aire libre, el ambiente estaba húmedo y caliente. El sol del mediodía hacía que todo el equipo técnico y los músicos sufrieran por el inclemente clima mientras alistaban todo para el espectáculo.

-OK!- gritó K a los muchachos después de que terminaran de ensayar las canciones que iban a ejecutar en el concierto- tienen quince minutos de relax, pueden ir a refrescarse.

Ni tardos ni perezosos los jóvenes se fueron al área de descanso bajo la sombra, cerca de la orilla del escenario, donde había una mesa con una hielera encima que contenía diversos refrescos y agua, además de un mini refrigerador con bocadillos y dulces.

-¡¡Aaaah!!, ¡qué refrescante!- suspiró Shuichi mientras tomaba una bebida helada- a pesar de la poca ropa que traía, un short, camiseta y sandalias-se estaba muriendo de calor. El vocalista pasó por su frente la lata fría, después por su mejilla, bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho, donde la dejó reposar un rato, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación del aluminio helado contra su piel sudorosa y caliente. Shindo se recargó en la orilla de la mesa, sin darse cuenta que estaba desnivelada, provocando que se volcara todo lo que estaba sobre ella y que el pelirrosa cayera al suelo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Shu sobándose

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hiro- dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias

-Cuidado, que el piso está resbaloso por el hielo y el agua- lo previno el guitarrista.

-¡Shu-chan!

-¡Sakum-san!- gritó Shuichi reconociendo la voz de su ídolo, girando la cabeza para verlo abajo del escenario, luciendo una amplia sonrisa y con Kumagorou en la mano, haciéndolo mover la patita para que saludara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el cantante corrió hasta donde estaba Ryuichi, olvidándose del suelo resbaloso.

-¡Shuichi!-gritó Hiro tratando de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el pelirrosa patinó sobre el hielo, se enredó con unos cables y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó del escenario.

¡Paf!, se escuchó un ruido sordo seguido por un largo quejido. Todos corrieron hacia donde estaba el magullado pelirrosa, encontrándolo boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos. Ryuichi fue el primero en llegar a su lado.

-Shu-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó temeroso tocándole la cabeza.

-Mmmm auch......- gruñó Shuichi, intentando incorporarse. – Estoy bien Sakuma, no te preocupes- dijo el cantante intentando sonreir mientras se paraba, pero un intenso dolor en el tobillo lo hizo caer de nuevo.

-¡Shuichi!-gritó Sakano con ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, abriéndose paso entre todos los que estaban rodeando al lastimado vocalista - ¡estás herido!, ¡rápido!, ¡rápido!, ¡una ambulancia!-, exclamó corriendo en todas direcciones. Pocos minutos después, llegaron los médicos por el pelirrosa, llevándolo al hospital.

Shuichi suspiró aburrido, cambiando una y otra vez de canal en la televisión. Tras la torcedura de tobillo que sufriera, el médico le había recomendado que descansara un par de días. Sus compañeros había continuado los preparativos para el concierto, y, aunque él había querido asistir ya que se sentía bien, mágnum en mano K lo hizo desistir, ordenándole que se quedara en casa para estar completamente repuesto en la fecha señalada para el espectáculo. El pelirrosa se acomodó en el sillón y siguió mirando la televisión con cara de fastidio, no había nadie en el departamento mas que él, Yuki había salido hace una semana a promocionar su nuevo libro en otra ciudad y no lo había llamado desde entonces, ya que antes de partir tuvieron una pelea. Shuichi volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose deprimido, triste, solo, miserable, en pocas palabras, con ganas de llorar. De pronto el ruido del timbre lo sorprendió. Caminó lentamente a hacia la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró con un enorme muñeco de Kumagorou, del tamaño de una persona, que bailaba y movía las patas, sosteniendo en una varios globos de colores que traían impresas frases como "Que te mejores", "alíviate pronto", etc.

-¡Shuichi!- gritó el conejo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿Sakuma-san?- preguntó sorprendido el pelirrosa al reconocer la voz de Ryuichi a través de la gruesa capa de peluche.

- ¡Sí, sí na no da!- he venido a animarte, ¡no da!- expresó contento el muñeco- ¡es una sorpresa al estilo Kumagorou!- dijo contento el vocalista frotándose contra Shuichi sin dejar de abrazarlo. Shindo se rió, el peluche le hacía cosquillas.

- Je je- gracias por la visita Sakuma- dijo Shuichi abrazando también al muñeco, era tan agradable al tacto, suave y mullido. El pelirrosa tomó los globos que le ofrecía el sonriente conejo y los amarró a una lámpara.  
Los dos cantantes se sentaron en el sillón, Shindo no podía dejar de reírse ante los chistes que hacía Ryuichi, además de que se veía muy gracioso dentro de ese traje de Kumagorou.

-Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor na no da, me preocupé mucho por ti- murmuró Sakuma abrazando nuevamente a Shuichi, haciendo que acostara la cabeza en su regazo. Por alguna razón, el pelirrosa se sentía muy confortable así, tal vez era porque al no verle la cara a su ídolo no se sentía intimidado, después de todo, hablarle a un sonriente Kumagorou era de lo más sencillo. Shindo se acomodó sobre el muñeco, éste comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y a rozarle lentamente la mejilla con su suave pata de felpa. Shuichi se adormeció y cerró los ojos, mientras Ryuichi seguía mimándolo, observándolo a través del disfraz. El vocalista de Bad Luck se veía tan hermoso, con una expresión dulce y tranquila en el rostro. Sus rosados labios estaban entrecerrados, invitantes, listos para un beso.

Ryuichi detuvo las caricias, Shuichi abrió los ojos.  
-¿Sakuma-san?

-Tengo mucho calor Shu-chan, me voy a quitar el traje.

-Sí- dijo Shindo sentándose para que Ryuichi se pudiera levantar.

Ryuichi se incorporó frente a su amigo, tomó la cabeza del disfraz con sus patas de peluche y se la quitó. Shuichi no pudo dejar de notar el contraste, Sakuma lo observaba con una mirada adulta, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si meditara algo, se veía tan sexy, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo correspondía a un conejito rosa de cola esponjada. Ryuichi se llevó las manos a la espalda, intentando bajar el cierre, pero las patas del traje le dificultaban la tarea.

-¿Me puedes ayudar Shu?, creo que se atoró la cremallera.

-Claro- dijo Shuichi poniéndose de pie en el acto, colocándose detrás de su amigo. Destrabó el cierre y comenzó a bajarlo, ante sí quedó expuesta la espalda desnuda de Sakuma. Shuichi sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, Ryuichi no traía nada debajo del traje de Kumagorou, el pulso comenzó a temblarle, tragó saliva y siguió quitándole el disfraz a Sakuma. El cierre llegaba más abajo de la cintura del cantante, Shuichi continuó bajándolo hasta que observó la ropa interior negra de Ryuichi que consistía en una tanga. Las mejillas se le encendieron.

-Listo- murmuró con voz temblorosa apartándose de Sakuma.

-Gracias Shu- respondió con una voz sensual el cantante, mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su rosado atuendo.

-Este...me iré a otra habitación para que te puedas cambiar a gusto- dijo Shuichi, aunque no sabía qué se iba a poner, puesto que no llevaba un cambio de ropa. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Ryuichi le contestó:

-Pero si no traigo nada qué ponerme.

-Si quieres te presto algo- ofreció el pelirrosa corriendo a su dormitorio. Al llegar a él abrió el armario, tomando un pantalón y una playera. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la mirada de Sakuma, quien lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, con el torso desnudo y el rosado disfraz a la cadera.

-Toma- dijo extendiéndole las prendas- yo... te esperaré en la sala- indicó nervioso Shuichi.

Ryuichi tomó la ropa y la tiró al suelo, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura del pelirrosa, acercándolo a él.

-No te vayas- le murmuró al oído- he venido a verte especialmente, ¿no quieres ver la sorpresa que te tengo preparada?- ronroneo mientras deslizaba su lengua por la oreja de Shindo.

-Sakuma...- gimió suavemente el cantante.

-No, Ryu-chan- susurró él tomando los labios de Shuichi entre los suyos, besándolo lentamente, pero con pasión. El pelirrosa se sorprendió ante la acción de su ídolo, un sentimiento cálido se apoderó de él y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la hermosa sensación, de ese beso tan dulce. Abrió los labios para tomar aire Sakuma aprovechó para introducir su lengua en él, explorando cada espacio,   
cada centímetro de esa húmeda y tibia cavidad.

Se separaron jadeando, Ryuichi tomó la mano de Shuichi y lo llevó hacia la cama, donde lo recostó delicadamente, depositando tiernos besos sobre su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos. Shindo no sabía qué hacer, se sentía confundido, pero a la vez contento, embriagado con el sabor de Sakuma que aún perduraba en su boca. Shuichi cerró los ojos, en ese momento no deseaba pensar, tan sólo sentir las caricias de Sakuma, sentir su cálida boca que en ese momento comenzaba a posarse sobre su abdomen, Ryuichi levantó su camiseta y con ambas manos se la quitó, sonriendo ante la hermosa vista: Shindo con los ojos cerrados, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, su pecho subiendo y bajando irregularmente, su suave piel a su completa disposición. Sakuma posó sus labios en el cuello de Shuichi, probándolo, recorriéndolo luego con su lengua, hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones. Primero los tomó entre sus dedos, frotándolos, pellizcándolos delicadamente, arrancando pequeños gemidos al pelirrosa con sus acciones. Después, cuando estuvieron duros, los chupo despacio, primero uno, luego otro, saboreándolos como si fueran caramelos. 

-Ryuichi.. ah...- gimió Shuichi moviéndose con impaciencia, el pantalón de mezclilla lo estaba incomodando enormemente. Sakuma entendió su silenciosa petición, librándolo con ágiles dedos de su tormento.

-Eres tan hermoso- murmuró Ryuichi contemplando la exquisita desnudez de Shuichi- tan dulce- recorriendo con sus manos los delgados muslos del cantante, palpando cada centímetro de su piel, separando sus piernas para contemplar su miembro, que lucía completamente erecto, expectante de lo que vendría. 

Tímidamente el pelirrosa tocó con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de Ryuichi, éste le sonrió y los tomó con su mano para después introducirlos en su boca, chupándolos sensualmente, después hizo lo contrario, delineó con el pulgar los labios de Shuichi y metió sus dedos en su boca, permitiendo que Shindo los cubriera completamente con su saliva. Capturó nuevamente la boca del joven cantante con la suya, mientras su mano se dirigía a la entrada de Shuichi, preparándolo primero con un dedo resbaloso de saliva, después con otro.

-Ah...ah...- todo el cuerpo del pelirrosa comenzó a temblar, sus caderas se movieron hacia delante, buscando en el cuerpo de Sakuma el alivio a ese estado de excitación que crecía cada vez más y más- Ryuichi... por favor...-imploró Shuichi sintiendo que no podía soportarlo más, se sentía demasiado caliente, demasiado duro.

-Luces tan bello cuando estás así- dijo Sakuma con una voz ronca, cargada de deseo saliendo del cuerpo de Shuichi.

Sabiendo que no podía prolongar más el tormento se paró sobre la cama para terminar de quitarse el disfraz de conejo, mostrando completamente a Shuichi lo que había visto parcialmente momentos antes: una tanga negra que poco hacía para cubrir la erecta virilidad de Sakuma. La prenda cayó al suelo, Ryuichi se arrodilló entre las piernas del pelirrosa, quien las separó para permitirle un mejor acceso. Entro despacio, no quería lastimar a su amigo, Shuichi cerró los ojos y apretó la colcha fuertemente hasta que Ryuichi estuvo completamente alojado en él. Ojos violetas fundiéndose con otro par de color azul, dos bocas sedientas de la otra se encontraron. Sakuma comenzó a moverse, incrementando la fuerza y la rapidez de sus embestidas, Shuichi lo acogía de un modo tan perfecto, cuerpos pequeños y esbeltos uniéndose maravillosamente, como dos piezas de rompecabezas, hechos el uno para el otro.

-Ah..ah..Ryu..ah...

- Ah...Shu-chan...que delicioso eres-gimió Sakuma sujetando las caderas de Shuichi para entrar más profundo en él, sumergirse en su calor, en su dulzura. Sujetó su miembro con la mano y comenzó a frotarlo al ritmo de sus propios movimientos. Los gemidos de Shindo se incrementaron, mezclándose con los suaves jadeos de Ryuichi. Se besaron desesperadamente, la pasión inundando cada vez más cuerpos, Shindo abrazó a Sakuma con fuerza, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar mientras la mano de él no dejaba de estimularlo ni un instante.

-Aaaah, ¡Ryu-chan!- con un gemido, arqueando la espalda y hundiendo las uñas en la carne de Sakuma, Shuichi derramó su cálido líquido, sintiéndose poco después llenado con ese mismo fluido.

Ryuichi descansó sobre él, ambos jadeaban, sus corazones latiendo aceleradamente, al compás, como si acabaran de entonar juntos una hermosa canción y siguieran sincronizados.

Despacio, como había entrado, Sakuma salió de Shuichi y se acostó a su lado, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- murmuró depositando un suave beso en la frente del pelirrosa.

-Mmm...sí....gracias-

- Ya sabes que yo haré siempre todo lo necesario para que estés contento.

- Fue la mejor sorpresa que he recibido.- susurró Shuichi sintiendo que el sueño lo invadía, cubriéndolo como una manta confortable y cálida, descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sakuma, quien pasaba sus dedos por los mechones rosados.

- Kumagorou está lleno de sorpresas-rió suavemente Ryuichi feliz de estar en ese momento una rosada y tierna compañía que no era la de su conejo de felpa. Shuichi definitivamente era mil veces mejor. Sakuma arropó a Shindo y los dos pequeños cantantes se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

FIN

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ) La idea para este fic surgió de un tema en el foro de Amor Yaoi, donde discutíamos quién era mejor, si Shu o Kuma-chan (nótese la profundidad de nuestros temas XD). Kanoe dijo que era mejor Shu, a menos que Kumagorou tuviera una sorpresa dentro, y puso un gif animado de un conejito rosa que se quitaba la cabeza y adentro había un chavo guapo. Mi mente enferma y retorcida, digo, ingeniosa XD, no tardó en maquinar esta historia. P


End file.
